


Drift to the dreams

by Xy781



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Idk just a somewhat relatable story, Other, idkwhyiwrotethis, sparemylife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xy781/pseuds/Xy781
Summary: You’re tired. Not physically but emotionally. You grab your phone and play your comfort songs, drowning out the rest of the world.
Relationships: You and your bed ig





	Drift to the dreams

You’re tired. Not physically but emotionally. You grab your phone and play your comfort songs, drowning out the rest of the world.  
Song after song after song. You lay there crying although you smile longingly. You paint a picture of a perfect life. No one leaves you, betrayers you, or hurts you. It can’t happen, you know that. But it’s relieving to think about. You close your eyes and decide to stay like this for a while. Song after song, tear after tear, thought after thought. You think about how positive words and a painful effect on you never thought they were real. You laugh to yourself at the odd thought and open your eyes. Your rooms and ugly color of diluted yellow and you had a small closet. Your bedding is black and white plaid pattern tthe clashed with the ugly yellow quite terribly causing you to yet again, close your eyes. You decide sleep is best. You mumble the words goodnight to yourself and drift to a world, the only world, that made you feel good. The only world that allows your dreams to become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is-something, I have no clue what I just wrote-


End file.
